<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiro’s Crush by JohnlockedDancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394477">Hiro’s Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer'>JohnlockedDancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Angst, Angst and Feels, Asdfghjkl, Author is Swedish, Author is a grammar junkie, Awkwardness, Botfighting (Big Hero 6), Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, During Canon, Feels, Gay, Hormones, I gave myself feels, In case you’re curious, Incest, M/M, Multichapter, Mutual Pining, Pining, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi, confused feelings, gay all the way, its gay, should I continue this?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m pretty sure you can guess who Hiro’s crush is ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiro has a terrible secret. Yes, he’s a bot fighting junkie, but that’s not it, even though it’s illegal. And, it’s not really a secret either if you ask his family. He really enjoys those times; Tadashi, his big brother, rescuing him from those guys he somehow always manages to piss off. Big, bad, bot fighters. Seriously. The dudes are bad losers. Literally. Ok he’s getting off track.<br/>
Here goes. Hiro Hamada enjoys being Tadashi’s damsel in distress. He’s got the biggest crush ever. On Tadashi. His big brother. Yeah, Hiro knows he’s a freak for liking his own brother that way. That’s why he’s kept it a secret for so long. Duh. So, that’s what Hiro’s thinking about right now. And ok, nearly every day. So yeah, that’s the terrible secret.</p><p>Tadashi knocks Hiro lightly on his head. “Hey, nerd, see something you like?” Hiro just continues staring at him, with a dreamy smile on his face. “Yeah.” he says. But then he’s blinking furiously and shaking his head. Shit. “I-I mean-” he splutters, wide eyed, but Tadashi’s lifted eyebrow and smirk makes Hiro sigh in defeat. “Whatever” he mutters, returning his gaze to his bottle of soda. Tadashi takes a sip of his coffee and continues watching his little brother.</p><p>Aunt Cass appears briefly in the café entrence. ”Can you boys do me one last favor for tonight? I’m heading out with a friend and would really appreciate it if you could close the café for me.” Hiro stands up so fast he’s nearly knocking over his chair. “Sure, Aunt Cass!” a relieved smile is plastered on the boy’s face. “Thank you.” She waves at them, then heads out the door. When Tadashi looks opposite of him again, Hiro is already making his way over to the back of the counter.<br/>
Sighing, Tadashi downs the rest of his coffee, and, with the mug in one hand and Hiro’s soda bottle in his other, makes his way after his little brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tadashi catches up with his baby brother, Hiro has already started with the dishes. Tadashi would’ve been impressed, but Hiro’s overall concerning behavior weighs heavily on Tadashi’s mind. Usually, Hiro jokes around, playfully shoving his big brother and running all over the place. Something must be on his mind, something that causes Hiro to get stuck in that big brain of his. <br/>Tadashi thinks back and remembers a few times when Hiro was younger (okay, even younger, because Hiro is only fourteen), and had acted similarly to his present state. One time, when the boy was about five years old, he would stutter and stare, making Tadashi a worried mess. He had thought that Hiro had been close to a breakdown of some sort. <br/>When the boy had been around ten, Tadashi had noticed a flush creeping up the boy’s cheeks. When he’d felt Hiro’s forehead, the boy had swapped his hand away, only to fix his gaze on his big brother, making said brother squirm uncomfortably. That gaze had really shook Tadashi to his core. A ten year old staring at his big brother as if possessed. </p><p>Tadashi walked over to the counter and checked the cash-register. He couldn’t help but steal a few glances over at Hiro though as he checked the money. Everything seemed to be in order. Well, except Hiro that is. He walked back to his brother, joining him as they quietly finished the dishes. Hiro refused to look at him. <br/>Their mission completed, Tadashi opened his mouth to ask Hiro what was wrong, but the boy beat him to it. With a grin that didn’t reach his eyes, Hiro finally turned to his brother and said “See ya bro!” And just like that, Hiro disappeared out the door, leaving Tadashi with his mouth hanging open.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>